


Heart Wide Open

by alittlewicked



Series: Wide Open Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, I live and breath Slytherin!Louis, M/M, Muggle Harry, Mulled wine, Slytherin Louis, Wizard Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: SpiceA Hogwarts!AU with Slytherin!Louis and Muggle!Harry





	Heart Wide Open

In this relationship, Louis was supposed to be the designated potioneer. 

Like, he was a Slytherin. He was the one who spent seven years slaving over simmering cauldrons in damp dungeons while sacrificing his beautiful, feathery fringe every other day. 

He should be able to get behind the secrets held inside the steaming cup of mulled wine that Harry just pressed into his hands. 

But he could taste so many different flavours, so many spices blending into the liquid equivalent of a warm hug. 

Then again, tasting Harry’s smug smirk on his tongue was better than getting the upper hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> This can be read as a timestamp for my fic [Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169908) if you'd like to see more of Slytherin!Louis and Muggle!Harry!


End file.
